The Douglas Family
The Douglas Family is the fourth episode of Series 2 of the British Supernanny show. Sypnopsis "Mum Sandra is frustrated that her four year old twins listen more to dad than they do to her. In fact, she seems to have no control over them at all and regularly takes the brunt of their violent temper tantrums. Can Supernanny bring order to the chaos?" - supernanny.co.uk Observation Jo arrives at the school and meets the twins and their mum, and when mum picks them from school, Sandra puts Nicole and George into their seats and they weren’t happy, but Nicole doesn’t give up without a fight and launches into a temper tantrum. Sandra was forced to call Doug to help her, Doug managed to get Nicole from Sandra's car to his and takes her home. and when they got home, Nicole refuses to get changed out of her school uniform and throws a spectacular outburst and kicks Sandra. Doug takes Nicole to her bedroom and calms her down. Later on, the family goes out shopping, and Nicole throws a temper tantrum and crawls around the grocery store. But Nicole wasn’t the only one playing up. As soon as Nicole calms herself down, George throws a temper tantrum too and punches and kicks his dad. Parent meeting MORE TO BE ADDED Teaching Doug warns George for hitting Nicole, so George breaks the rule and cries, and Doug puts him to the cool-down area, Doug drags as George hits him and put him there, and Doug tells him to stay in the cool-down area until dad comes to get him and walks away. George has to spend 4 minutes in the cool-down area, George then throws stuff, Doug comes to the cool-down area and tells him to say sorry, but George refuses, so he has to spend some more time in the cool-down area until he says sorry, and continues throwing stuff, and when Doug comes in, he tells him to say sorry, and this time, George says sorry, and he must say sorry to Nicole too, George says sorry to Nicole, and hugs each other, but George has to be punished for his actions, So his plane moves down a level in the reward chart. Family test run By the end of the week, George was being put to the cool-down area for 4 minutes for being aggressive to his mum and swears, bites, and punches his mum. and when Sandra walks away, he throws stuff at mum, and now George has to spend another 4 minutes in the cool-down area for throwing things at his mom. And the next day, George refuses to change out of his school uniform and hitting dad, so Doug puts George in the cool-down area for hitting, then George swears, punches, and then threw a beanbag at dad, so Doug loses it. Sandra comes in and puts George back in the cool-down area, and instead of putting George in the cool-down area, Doug gives up and bundles and locked George to his room. Reinforcement MORE TO BE ADDED Family Gallery Doug douglas.png|Doug Picture 14.jpg Doug Douglas .jpeg Sandra douglas.png|Sandra Sandra Douglas.jpeg Picture 13.jpg George douglas.png|George Picture1-1421513013.png 5917FB89-D0F5-42F9-AF09-71ED6C2544FA.jpeg 257AFC6B-AC1B-4A0A-8CA3-D1A9EEC3DD59.png BBA74E22-29BA-4132-B32E-3A20969C6567.png 56A08135-5CF9-4348-AF97-90FFB7722E87.png vlcsnap-2018-05-11-21h31m24s236.png vlcsnap-2018-05-11-21h34m36s644.png vlcsnap-2018-05-11-21h34m40s322.png vlcsnap-2018-05-11-21h34m58s491.png vlcsnap-2018-05-11-21h35m13s376.png vlcsnap-2018-05-11-21h38m56s227.png vlcsnap-2018-05-11-21h39m05s659.png vlcsnap-2018-05-11-21h39m13s879.png vlcsnap-2018-05-11-21h45m37s314.png vlcsnap-2018-05-11-21h45m44s350.png vlcsnap-2018-05-11-21h48m48s018.png vlcsnap-2018-05-11-21h49m46s302.png vlcsnap-2018-05-11-21h50m15s675.png vlcsnap-2018-05-11-21h50m28s292.png Nicole douglas.png|Nicole Picture2-3.png AA575E12-6731-465C-B386-A497447B63CB.png 77E412E0-5528-44C5-93E1-662C00D8DEDF.png See also *The Douglas Family Revisit External Links *Episode summary on supernanny.co.uk *"Mom Thinks Daughter Doesn't Love Her" Category:Supernanny (U.K.) Series 2 Episodes